<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distance is the Best Medicine by Rosewoods_Apothecary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801813">Distance is the Best Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewoods_Apothecary/pseuds/Rosewoods_Apothecary'>Rosewoods_Apothecary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, In Character, Intense, Long, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewoods_Apothecary/pseuds/Rosewoods_Apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of warm vanilla in the evenings. The feeling of night-time breezes cooling sweat tinged skin after practice. Small homemade meals, crafted with love. These were all things Yamaguchi enjoyed, but since when was his best friend added to the list? Despite having hung out millions of times, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima can't help but start to feel awkward. Wonder why..? (Written as cannon as possible)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's the Time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set during the first season of Haikyuu!! It's also my first work so please give some criticisms if you have any. It has a really long build up but it's worth it. I'll be posting new chapters every 4-5 days depending on my motivation. If you really like ths story please let me know, it'll help a lot :D (Also depending on the feedback I get from this I'll decide whether to start linking socials).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Yamaguchi for the time he probably wouldn’t be able to answer you, at least not immediately. Ever since they were young Tsukishima had always been there to save Yamaguchi, from the very first time they met to the current situation he was in now. Yamaguchi wasn’t the best with words and despite never telling him, Tsukishima knew this.</p><p>“Hey how long until the bell rings?”</p><p>Yamaguchi was faced with a girl whom had turned around completely in her seat to ask the loud question. He looked down at the watch he was wearing, looked back up at the girl and began to turn a soft shade of pink. It wasn’t that he couldn’t read the time, it was the fact that he had never talked to this stranger before, and the fact that her loud mouth had everyone else in the room curious.</p><p>“Almost 15 minutes.” Tsukishima replied leaning out from behind Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Ah thanks.” The girl gave a quick smile to Tsukishima before taking a puzzled glance toward Yamaguchi’s direction and sitting back in her chair properly.</p><p>Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima with his hand scratching the back of his olive locks and whispered an apologetic ‘thank you’. Instead of replying properly, Tsukishima just gave a huff before pushing his glasses back up to sit on the bridge of his nose correctly and looking back down at his work. To any normal person this sort of cold act would appear as rude or self centred, but it was normal between the two boys. Yamaguchi didn’t need words to know what his best friend meant.<br/>__</p><p>Yamaguchi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Nothing was out of the ordinary but he couldn’t help feeling as though the air was a bit too cold, and that his chair was a bit too hard. The tick of the clock in the corner of the room was getting louder and louder and Yamaguchi could hardly focus.</p><p>It had become ritual that Tsukishima would tutor Yamaguchi every Thursday afternoon in the library before volleyball practice. After failing more tests than he’d like to admit, Yamaguchi reluctantly asked Tsukishima if he could help him. Surprisingly he agreed, but never seemed interested when it came to the actual helping part.</p><p>The numbers on the paper made absolutely no sense and Yamaguchi didn’t want to bother his ‘tutor’ who seemed extremely indulged in whatever homework he was finishing. Yamaguchi pretended to do work as he wrote random numbers on the page, looked up as if he was thinking and then repeated the sequence. He debated in his head whether it was worth actually asking Tsukishima to help him as he had initially requested or if he should continue to suffer in his seat. Most days it was the latter.</p><p>During his inner dispute, Yamaguchi’s eyes wandered to stare at the boy across from him, beginning to notice small features on Tsukishima that he had definitely noticed before but just hadn’t put much thought into. His blond locks would bunch around his headphones in a way that was almost comical, but that was only because he was due for a haircut. He traced the outside of Tsukishima’s long frame with his eyes. He barely fit in his seat and was constantly in odd hunched positions in order to actually reach his pencil to the desk in front of him. Despite this, Tsukishima always had perfect posture when standing upright. Moving further down, Yamaguchi noticed the way Tsukishima’s fingers grasped the pen in his hand. Although appearing with a cold front, he held the pen in such a delicate and almost graceful manner. Yamaguchi also noticed that the pen wasn’t moving. This is when he looked up to meet eyes with Tsukishima who was staring right at him, eyebrows furrowed with a sneer on his face. He had obviously noticed that Yamaguchi was staring, without Yamaguchi himself even realising.</p><p>“Ah I’m sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi immediately broke the eye contact and looked down to awkwardly fiddle with his thumbs</p><p>“It’s almost time for practice.” Tsukishima dismissed the situation and stood up to pack his bag. Yamaguchi was still stunned by the experience when a tall figure loomed over him from behind to stare at the nonsense on his page. He could feel disappointment radiating from Tsukishima as he studied the random assortment of numbers, but was relieved when he didn’t mention anything about it. Tsukishima was already halfway out the door when Yamaguchi finally came back to his senses and rushed to shove his belongings back into his bag.</p><p>“Tsukki! Wait!!”</p><p>__</p><p>The sound of windows slamming shut radiated through the walls as Yamaguchi’s family prepared for the storm predicted to hit at around 8pm. Aside from the weather forecast, the constant cracks of thunder outside also backed this theory. He hated to admit it but Yamaguchi wasn’t the greatest fan of storms.</p><p>“DINNER TADASHI!” his mother’s voice rung through the hallway, followed by another loud crash of thunder. Blood ran cold as Yamaguchi gulped non-existent saliva before shutting his own window.<br/>“C-coming!”</p><p>Dinner finished faster than usual as Yamaguchi ate completely silently. This took his parents by surprise as although quite shy at school, Yamaguchi had what could only be described as a ‘bubbly’ personality around friends and family. For the sake of privacy they didn’t question his absence of laughter but wore obviously concerned facial expressions.</p><p>He seemed fairly emotionless on the outside but that was only because of the raging emotions he had inside. Naturally anxious, Yamaguchi tended to overthink a lot. Maybe it was the storm causing his hands to clam up, maybe it was all the unfinished homework in his bag making his breathing quicken. He was quite skilled in the art of masking his emotions but after arriving home he couldn’t help but let the facade drop sometimes.</p><p>Only for a second Yamaguchi perked up as he thanked his parents for the meal, before returning to his room and quietly closing the door behind him, releasing a deep sigh that was held in his lungs. Rain had began picking up and was only dotting Yamaguchi’s window ever so lightly. He appreciated the sound while it lasted, before it became harsher and more irregular against the glass. This made Yamaguchi shiver.</p><p>Headphones kept beside his bed were placed around Yamaguchi’s ears, drowning out the terrible sounds of storm. He was never a big fan of music, only after becoming closer with Tsukishima did Yamaguchi purchase his first pair of headphones. He never wore them outside of the house like Tsukishima did though, he was too wary of limiting his awareness. Despite the sound issue being taken care of, reflections of lightning continued to shoot through Yamaguchi’s bedroom window at unsuspecting moments. This ruined the point of ‘drowning out the storm’ altogether.</p><p>Yamaguchi didn’t like closing the curtains on his windows;<br/>a. Because they were fairy curtains bought for him before he was born when he was suspected of being a girl.<br/>b. The same reasons of limiting awareness.</p><p>Yamaguchi never wanted to fall prisoner to bullying again. He wasn’t the strongest at fighting but he did know how to study his surroundings. Yamaguchi knew that at this age (and the fact he was basically attached at the hip with an intimidating Tsukishima) bullying likely would never be an issue for him again, but he couldn’t help the voice looming in the back of his mind telling him to stay on constant alert.</p><p>Nonetheless, he closed his curtains anyway, sacrificing his view of the street. It was better than the scare that lighting invading his space gave him.</p><p>All this thinking had Yamaguchi recalling today’s important events. Waking up late to Tsukishima banging on his door, being saved from social embarrassment by Tsukishima, the way that Tsukishima’s slender fingers gripped his pen, Tsukishima, Tsukishima, Tsukishima. It wasn’t uncommon for Yamaguchi to find himself falling asleep to thoughts of Tsukishima at night, he was one of the few people who actually cared for him after all (and was his best friend on top of that). But what was uncommon was the fact that tonight Yamaguchi couldn’t stop thinking about how he found his best friend’s fingers unbelievably <em>attractive</em>.</p><p>The curve of his knuckles, his well-kept nail beds, the smooth milky colour that ran along the inside of his palms with a slightly pink tint. Yamaguchi could list the things that made Tsukishima’s hands perfect all day.</p><p>It wasn’t just his hands that Yamaguchi found himself mesmerised by though. It was the pride he felt when Tsukishima smirked at his jokes. It was the way Tsukishima’s lips curved in tune with his eyebrows, revealing his true emotions when he thought he hid them well. It was the way he ran his fingers through his hair to fix the indent which constant headphone-wearing caused.</p><p>Things only Yamaguchi would notice about his best friend. Things that made him feel as though he was closer to Tsukishima than any other person in the world. Things that made him imagine Tsukishima in ways that were ridiculously out of character. It was comfortable to think of Tsukishima in this way, but odd at the same time.</p><p>Yamaguchi didn’t have time to further question his thoughts when a loud knocking at his front door echoed from downstairs. God he wished he kept his curtains open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quicker than Lightening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew a pair of fairy curtains could lead to so many things?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW warning for this chapter. Nothing too intense but it’s a nice build up for what’s to come ;) <br/>This chapter is short but the next one is super long so I hope that makes up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the storm wasn’t frightening enough for him, the random intruder assaulting his front door definitely was. Yamaguchi immediately went into flight mode, slinking toward his door and placing his back flush up against the wall beside it. He knelt down and pressed his ear against the base of the door in an attempt to get a better idea of what was happening downstairs, only to hear a few muffled voices. Suddenly any sounds of speaking or movement came to a halt. Yamaguchi slowly motioned himself upward, reaching for the handle. </p><p>Without time to think the door swung open... right into Yamaguchi’s face. </p><p>“PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” Yamaguchi fell straight onto the floor back first, clutching his face as if it was about to fall off. He peeked up to see a tall blond figure in his doorway, seemingly un-phased to the fact that they had Yamaguchi writhing in pain beneath them. Said figure was Tsukishima, and said figure was also coating the floor in whatever storm was outside.</p><p>“Tsukki? Tsukki you’re soaking!” Without a beat Yamaguchi hopped up to fetch Tsukishima a towel, almost instinctively with face still in hand. Tsukishima was still unresponsive as he dropped his equally soaking bag onto the floor and observed the room, despite having being in it many times.</p><p>Yamaguchi hurried back with at least two or three towels in hand, instantly covering the drenched boy in the middle of his room.</p><p>“What happened? Are you alright?”<br/>“You act like my servent. Why do you have fairy curtains?” Tsukishima took hold of the towels in one hand and gestured toward the curtains with the other. A flush of pink began to spread across Yamaguchi’s face as he rushed to open the curtains. Fate definitely wasn’t in his favour today as almost immediately after stepping toward the window the sound of thunder bounded back into Yamaguchi’s room, alongside another crack of lightening. He squealed in a manner embarrassing enough to make Tsukishima snicker. Yamaguchi leapt back away from the window as if he had just opened a portal to somewhere unpleasant.</p><p>In his shock Yamaguchi turned around right into Tsukishima’s chest, causing the smirk he wore to vanish. Profusely apologising, Yamaguchi finally regained control of his movements and stood still, arms tightly squeezed into his own sides, blush now at least three shades darker than before. Both boys stared at each other for a few awkward moments before Tsukishima broke the eye contact. A small tint of pink less intense than Yamaguchi’s appeared on Tsukishima’s cheeks, his poker face still remaining intact however.</p><p>“Your nose is bleeding” Tsukishima was now completely turned around facing away from Yamaguchi and toward the door. He could no longer see what his friend was doing behind him but he could still hear and imagine how it played out. Yamaguchi shoved his hand toward his face, spilling a mixture of ‘oh my gods’ and ‘sorrys’ as he frantically searched for his box of tissues. </p><p>Tsukishima gathered his belongings as he walked toward the door, still refusing eye contact with Yamaguchi. “Is it alright if I shower?” Tsukishima asked but didn’t wait for a reply, he already knew the answer and was only letting Yamaguchi know out of courtesy. Soon Yamaguchi was left alone in his room once again, reflecting on the series of events that had just occurred in his room.</p><p>__</p><p>Tsukishima had been in Yamaguchi’s house so many times it was almost as if it were his own. He made his way to the bathroom in an increasingly fast pace and immediately locked the door behind him as soon as he stepped in. He removed the glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes, letting out a painful sigh. Tsukishima turned to lean against the door, reluctantly looking down to witness the heat built in his pants. “Fuck” Tsukishima whispered to himself. In denial that his best friend’s nose bleed gave him a hard on, he paced back and forth in the small space. He knew Yamaguchi would be waiting for him, so he decided the most reasonable option would just be to quickly take care of the issue.</p><p>—</p><p>Hot water rinsed over Tsukishima’s body, only further adding to the state his body was already in. His skin was so pale that the high temperature of the water would make every inch of his skin appear a flushed pink even after stepping out of the shower. Tsukishima sighed once again before closing his eyes and gripping a hand around the base of his cock. He tried to avoid the thought but failed, continuing to play the image of a flustered Yamaguchi in his mind.</p><p> Slowly, he stroked himself at a constant pace, mindful of the time he was taking. </p><p>Yamaguchi’s innocent face was twisted into lewd images as Tsukishima tightened his grip and quickened his pace. He reached to cover his own mouth as he squinted his eyes shut and felt himself writhe in his own hands, attempting to suppress the intensity pooling in his stomach. Forehead now leaning against the tiled shower wall as his hips bucked forward into his hands at the change in speed. A low grumble left his chest as he felt his cock slick with precum. </p><p>Tsukishima’s knees weakened as his whole body felt as though it was burning, alongside the giddy feelings of butterflies and lightheadedness. A noise more feminine than Tsukishima would ever like to admit left his mouth as he pumped a hand around his aching cock, feeling it convulse beneath the delicate fingers Yamaguchi had described in such detail only a few hours before. The idea of Yamaguchi losing himself while thinking of him, moaning “Tsukki” uncontrollably into his pillow to muffle the noise. This was enough to help Tsukishima finally reach sweet release. He bit hard on his own thumb. The tip of his toes to the crown of his head dissolved in a warm tingling sensation. Tsukishima felt as though his whole body was lit on fire, hot, passionate and vile. He didn’t want to stop. He let his own filth cover his hands, toying at the sensitive plush tip while picturing his best friend. “Gross” Tsukishima thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Like Citrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was supposed to post this a few days earlier but I wasn’t happy with how it was coming out so I took the extra time to polish it some more. No warnings apply besides cringey teenage love :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite having seen Tsukishima shirtless on multiple occasions in locker rooms, he never exited the shower without being fully clothed. Except this time. Yamaguchi was huddled under the covers of his bed when Tsukishima swung open the door. An innocent smile appeared on Yamaguchi’s face as a silent welcome. Compared to the images Tsukishima’s mind concocted only a few minutes ago, his freckle faced friend was absolutely angelic and pure.</p><p>Despite maintaining his confident and cool demeanour, Yamaguchi could tell that Tsukishima was embarrassed by the purse of his lips. Only a towel was tied around Tsukishima’s waist. This made Yamaguchi giggle a little. Before even having to ask, Yamaguchi hopped out of bed to locate a set of pyjamas large enough to fit Tsukishima’s tall frame. Yamaguchi really did know his best friend inside and out.</p><p>He passed Tsukishima a set of green pyjamas with a smile, to which he replied with a solemn ‘thanks’ before briefly exiting the room to change. </p><p>—</p><p>Both boys were now sat cross legged across from one another on Yamaguchi’s bed. It was a lot less awkward than before seeming the storm had come to a calm and now only consisted of a light drizzle which made for pleasing background noise against the roof. </p><p>“So uh... why are you here?” Yamaguchi asked with genuine curiosity but resulted sounding as if it were a quite demanding statement.<br/>
“The busses were down.” Tsukishima replied in an equally straightforward manner.<br/>
“Oh, I thought you could walk home from school?”<br/>
“I wasn’t at school, I took a bus to the city. When I decided to go home the buses were down. So I came to your house because it was closest.”</p><p>“What where you doing in the city?” Yamaguchi’s squinted his eyes, puzzled by the new information. Rather than replying Tsukishima just shrugged and turned to reach toward his bag. Yamaguchi wasn’t going to lie, Tsukishima’s habit of ignoring questions was frustrating, but he was too nervous to bring it up. </p><p>Tsukishima slipped his headphones over his ears and laid back against the bed with a slight thud before shutting his eyelids. A less annoying habit Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima had was closing his eyes at random moments. Sometimes he wondered if any music was actually playing or if Tsukishima just wanted to ignore the world for a moment.</p><p>Tsukishima laced his fingers together and placed them upon his chest. This may seem like a simple gesture to most, but it had Yamaguchi completely mesmerised. The way his slender porcelain fingers perfectly slotted against one another in such a elegant manner. </p><p>Yamaguchi’s train of thought crashed when he realised Tsukishima waving his hand in a dismissing motion, eyes still closed. Yamaguchi noted the motion and almost automatically stood up. Tsukishima noticed the change in weight on the bed, signalling Yamaguchi’s movement. </p><p>“Lemon tea, two spoonfuls of sugar, hotter than usual in the cup I like.” Without opening his eyes Tsukishima spoke instructions which seemed simple enough before returning his hands to his chest. Yamaguchi hummed in acknowledgment and headed toward the kitchen. </p><p>__</p><p>Despite Tsukishima’s orders appearing to be fairly straightforward, there were many unspoken rules Yamaguchi followed, to provide a cup of tea exactly to Tsukishima’s liking. For example, lemon tea was already quite sweet compared to the green tea Tsukishima usually drinks, so less than two spoonfuls of sugar would actually be needed. The reason behind Tsukishima’s sudden need for hot tea likely stemmed from the fact he had just exited the warm shower, making the temperature feel colder than what it actually was. Yamaguchi made the decision to keep the tea at Tsukishima’s usual temperature and instead bring an extra blanket for him to warm up with. </p><p>These small details were all things that Yamaguchi was able to remember flawlessly. He liked to imagine that Tsukishima was secretly aware of his talent, which is why he’d constantly ask favours from Yamaguchi, but it was more likely that he was just lazy. </p><p>Yamaguchi poured the tea in one of the many plain white mugs that he owned, being cautious to pick the correct one. To the untrained eye it may appear as all of the mugs were identical, but Yamaguchi had learned Tsukishima’s abstract ways of thinking in order to make the correct decisions, and pick the right mug. The cup which Yamaguchi resulted in choosing had the tiniest of chips on the handle. Although Tsukishima appeared to be perfectionist in his ways, Yamaguchi knew that after a rough day he would enjoy fidgeting with the small divot while he relaxes.</p><p>__</p><p>Confident in his abilities, he returned back to his room making sure to collect an extra blanket on the way. Tsukishima hadn’t moved an inch from his previous position but immediately opened his eyes when Yamaguchi entered through the door. This act almost fully convinced Yamaguchi’s suspicions that Tsukishima didn’t really listen to music when his wearing his headphones, but he realised that he was no longer wearing them anymore anyway. </p><p>While approaching Tsukishima, Yamaguchi struggled to decide if he should place the cup in Tsukishima’s hands or on the bedside table. Considering his eyes were still open, Yamaguchi concluded that it would be sensible to just hand him the mug.</p><p>The bed shifted and Tsukishima adjusted his seating position to upright, taking the mug in one hand, skipping a thank you. Yamaguchi didn’t take this personally as it usually meant Tsukishima was just tired. Yamaguchi reached around Tsukishima to gently place the blanket he had brought with him upon his shoulders. Instinctively, Tsukishima placed a light hand on Yamaguchi’s waist, soft enough to only touch the fabric of his baggy shirt without making direct contact with any skin.</p><p>Yamaguchi froze, sparks travelling up the side of his body and through his spine from the area of contact. Tsukishima’s hands felt even better than they looked. Warmth and comfort radiating from Tsukishima’s palm. But almost as quick is it was there, the touch disappeared. </p><p>“Why did you do that?” Yamaguchi was still frozen above Tsukishima, heartbeat loud and clear. “Do what?” Tsukishima lied, wanting to ignore his lack of impulse control. Yamaguchi stared right at him, his eyes a soft hazel. He knew Tsukishima was aware of his own actions, but decided not to push further as he watched the boy in front of him take a sip out of his mug, fiddling with chip as expected.</p><p>“Uh, is it alright?” Yamaguchi took a step back as to avoid any more awkward interactions, gesturing toward the cup in Tsukishima’s hands. “Mm.”, he nodded in response before bringing his drink upward once again, never breaking eye contact. Yamaguchi racked his brain trying to think of at least one more thing to say to diminish the awkward air between them. But Tsukishima beat him to it, “Did you want me to leave?”. Startled by the response, Yamaguchi raised his hands toward Tsukishima’s shoulders, shaking his head violently. “No, NO. of course not!” he gets ahead of himself, spilling apologies left and right without thinking, “It’s okay that you touched my waist, it was nice and I- I actually liked it a lot. If you want you could do it again?”</p><p>Finally realising the position he was in, Yamaguchi freezes. Suddenly he’s extremely aware of the way his hands fit around Tsukishima’s slim shoulders, the heat spreading across his own cheeks, the close proximity of their faces, noses almost touching. Yamaguchi stiffens, looking right into Tsukishima’s strong gaze, holding his breath in anticipation. He wants to release his grip off Tsukishima but something holds him back. Rough hands grasp Yamaguchi’s cheeks, steadying his head. Desperate and needy, Tsukishima reels him back into the touch. The embrace is awkward and unsure, but it’s enough to let Yamaguchi confirm the invite.</p><p>Instead of backing away Yamaguchi reciprocates Tsukishima’s movement, acting too quick to even think about his decision. Tsukishima’s lips are warm, likely from the tea he was drinking before. The residue of citrus was arousing to Yamaguchi, clean and fresh just like his best friend. Fabric bunches in his palms as he pulls Tsukishima even closer to himself. Legs slot between one another in an attempt to shrink the space between the two. The touch is so soft that it can hardly be felt by either of the two, but Yamaguchi still feels as though it’s stealing every ounce of breath in his lungs, replacing it with a strong heat. He releases a final exhale through his nose before pulling away, thoughts catching up with him all at once. </p><p>Tsukishima’s face was pale, almost the exact opposite to Yamaguchi’s flushed appearance. The kiss wasn’t romantic or passionate at all, it was quick and awkward, words used to describe things Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima hated. Tsukishima pulled away, eyelids heavy and lips pursed. A few seconds hung in the air, condensed and filled with low heavy breaths. </p><p>Yamaguchi noticed that when Tsukishima looked at his lips, he licked his own. Although that detail was minor, it was easy to notice when his lips were the only thing Yamaguchi could focus on. Yamaguchi began to venture his eyes up tsukishima’s face. His high cheek bones and small nose. The way his glasses tilted and fogged with breath. Their eyes collided and electricity began to encompass yamaguchi’s body. As quick as they made connection, tsukishima looked away, blush rising as he diverted his gaze to anything but yamaguchi. He stood up even faster and made for the exit. Stunned, Yamaguchi let him brush past, remaining frozen beside the bed as the door shut quietly behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>